


The Dating Site

by CaptainBanker2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBanker2018/pseuds/CaptainBanker2018
Summary: Mark and his friends sign up for online dating on an unknown site and now they pay the price.





	The Dating Site

This is a story about about a group of boys who wanted to have sex very badly but they had no idea what they were getting into. Mark was bored hanging out with his friends he wanted a woman to fuck him they were all young and were still virgins. It was then it happened at that party that night Mark rounded up the guys and told them that they're going to have some women soon and that they should all go home and go on the internet to find somebody worth fucking. Mark went home as did David. Dave came to his house alone and started looking for a website with hot cougars on it. meanwhile elsewhere in New York city, Anna found her coven a new hideout for her coven to take shelter in. Ann told her about the place as they moved into the house that was for sale at the time Anna convinced the realtor to hand it over to her. "I get the power up and running a few more minutes and I'll have the site working again so we can have boys over", Alena said. "I feel very angry we've been on the run awhile I get first dipps since I run the site", Alena demanded. Anna looked at her and smiled, "Very well you get first but I'm the leader so I get second is that clear dear". Alena nodded as she put the server back online and logged in waiting for her chance as everyone else settled in for the night. Suddenly a young boy 19 years of age named Dave caught her attention. Dave looked over Alena's profile and he was already hard. Dave wanted to give her his tool but you should always be careful what you wish for. Alena was 38 blond slim and had brown eyes she was stunning. Alena introduced herself to him, "Hello Dave my I am surprised you aren't spoken for". "I could say the same for you can I ask you a crazy favor", Dave emailed Alena. She smiled behind the screen knowing what he had in mind for her. "Can you meet me soon I want to see you I feel love when I look at your photos", Dave asked. "Of Course my dear I was looking forward to seeing you up close", Alena replied sinisterly. Alena knew she had him now she was reeling him in. "Meet me at my house in an hour or so", Dave said as he emailed directions to her as well. Alena smiled as she put on her dress and her wings came out she flew to Dave's house and transformed back into a human. Alena was not human at all in fact she was a succubus and Anna was her leader although they called her mother. Anna was the master of this specific coven of succubi and they all hungered for men. Alena walked to the door and knocked a moment later Dave opened the door and invited his new "Friend" inside. Alena looked into Dave's eyes after he closed the door behind him. Alena's eyes glowed blue as she commanded Dave to take her upstairs. Dave could not take his eyes off of Alena and her green dress which was incredibly sexy. Dave lead Alena to his mother's bedroom since she was out on a business trip and Dave's bed was not suitable for Alena's purposes. Alena then watched her prey take off his clothes as she thrist for his sperm. Alena then ripped out of her dress revealing her body as she pushed onto the bed and followed him. She was on him now sexually devouring him, As she rode his shaft roughly. Dave moaned with deep pleasure even though Alena's pussy was ice cold. Just like her lips when she kissed him. "Yes my pet feed me your cum and you will feel nothing but pure pleasure", Alena said seductively as she revealed her true form. Dave saw fangs horns and wings pop out of her. He knew what he had done in that moment, he had attracted a succubus! Dave couldn't repel his body was under her control. Dave could feel nothing but pleasure and lust for more his mind had betrayed him as well. "Oh yes yes mmmm my pet you are so foolish and cute now hold still", Alena ordered as Dave closed his eyes. He felt her claws dig into his flesh as he felt her cold breath on his neck. Alena thrusted her fangs into Dave's neck sucking his blood while she also sucked his cum out of him. Dave was motionless unable to speak or move. He felt cold and faint pleasure as the beast continued to devour him. Alena smiled her mouth soaked with his blood, "Ahhh yes Dave you are going to die but you will die with a smile", the being laughed. Dave felt his life slip away from him as his eyes turned black and his skin turned pale blue. Alena the beautiful and evil seductress had taken his life force. Alena then disappeared leaving the horrifying corpse where it laid.


End file.
